Death of Their Father
by gemini-rose16
Summary: Harry had failed. The Order had failed. They promised to save me. But they didn't. Promised they wont let him make me his. But he did. It has been exactly a year to this day that he forced me to marry him.


_**Disclaimer: **__any characters or places you recognise from Harry Potter are owned by J.K Rowling. I only own the plot of this story. Please R&R_

_Love_

_Gemini Rose16_

_Xxx_

**Death of Their Father**

Harry had failed. The Order had failed. They promised to save me. But they didn't. Promised they wont let him make me his. But he did. It has been exactly a year to this day that he forced me to marry him. A eight months since he had raped me. They promised to save me before hand but they didn't and its past too late now. He is my husband, my lord. I, in turn, am his wife, his Dark Lady. His long, spindly hand is rubbing, caressing my large, pregnant belly that hides under the velvet dress, his non-existent lips kissing the flesh of my throat.

"You are beautiful, my darling."

He always compliments me and is the only one who is allowed to address me via my name. His followers, his precious Death Eaters, call me 'My Dark Lady' or 'My Queen' but it makes me laugh. They are for blood purity and the superiority of pure bloods yet the Dark Lord they bow down to is a half blood and the 'Queen' they serve is a mudblood – and I'm proud to be one.

I feel the babies kick against my insides and his pleased chuckles echo around our bedroom. The peaceness is destroyed by shouting and bang outside the room. Before we have a chance to do anything, Bella comes running in shouting;

"My Lord, my Lord. They're here. They've come to take our Queen. They want…." She never got to finish her sentence as the wall behind her collapsed on top of her and Order members start filling into our private chambers. My husband pulls me closer to him for protection. They say he cant love but my Tom loves me and our babies. Harry, Dumbledore and Ronald walk forward, wands pointed at Tom. "Get away from her. Get away from our Mione." Hey, how dare Harry refer to me as being his, I'm Tom's.

"And why, prey tell, would I want to give you my wife, Potter?" this time when his laugh echoed around the room it wasn't the cheerful one he uses around me and it sent shivers of fear up their spines.

"Tom, let the girl go. She does not need to be caught in this. Especially in her condition." How dare Dumbledore address him as Tom, only I am allowed to do that and actually a pregnant woman's power is practically tripled so my 'condition' does not disable me.

"Your all a year to late if you wish to 'save' her. She became mine a year ago today. As soon as the binding vows are spoken, even you know this Dumbledore. Mia is my wife and she is carrying my children, why on earth would I allow you to have her?" I love it when he refers to me as 'his wife' and he knows it. while they were talking he had slipped a arm around my waist so his hand could rest on the side of my stomach.

"Do you mind not talking about me as if I am not here? And for your information, Professor, while in my 'condition', I have more power then before, not less. Ronald, please stop glaring at my stomach." I requested politely. That broke him out of his thoughts as he decided to open that big mouth of his and spout off;

"You sick git. She's 18 and you married her, got her pregnant? Your old enough to be her grandfather. Mione…..you let him touch you? You let that….that thing impregnate you with it's evil sporn? How could you…" I didn't let him finish.

"Of course, Ronald." I sound so innocent and as if it was obvious and Ronald's reaction to my tone of voice is so amusing. "Tom is my husband and as his wife it is my duty, as well as honour, to bare him heirs. I would also appreciate it if you didn't talk to or about him in such a manner," as I finish speaking Ronald decides it would be smart to throw a spell at him, Sectum Sempra if I am correct, this angers me and I use my power to wandlessly create a force field that will repel all spells, "it is also a wife's duty to stand by her husband. That was a very stupid move Weasley." I reply, all friendliness gone and replaced by a pissed off pregnant woman. Unwittingly, when

I created the shield I also included Remus Lupin in it as he was behind us.

I feel strong arms wrap around me and pull me away from my love, ripping my protection from him. As I struggle to get back to Tom, the familiar voice of the Order's werewolf whisper in my ear;

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

I look at Tom to see him watching me with a furious fire burning in his eyes. He is ready to kill them.

"Tom." I moan, I don't want them to kill him but I don't want him to kill them either.

"How dare you. Release my wife, half breed." He practically roared. Oh my god. He's too busy glaring at Remus to notice Harry flick his wand at him. I scream as the neon green light engulfs my beloved husband.

"TOM. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. No, no, no. Tom. Oh god Tom." I can feel the thick tears running down my checks as I go limp in the wolf's arms and Tom's body lands on the ground with a thud without the glamour's that made him look like the monster. The room, the entire building, was deathly silent other then my whimpering cries as I kneel over my beautiful husband's lifeless form. I don't even try to fight as Lupin picks me up and carries me out, it's as if I'm no heavier then a feather to him. I can't believe it. I think I'm either in shock or denial. Or both. They killed my Tom. He was MY Tom and they killed him. I hate them. They make me sick. Lupin apparates us away with a resounding POP.

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Harry murdered my husband, the father of my unborn twins and they still believe me to be under some sort of spell or potion. Bloody fools. Three days ago they finally learnt I didn't want to be near them. Harry kept coming up and trying to talk to me, tell me it's okay and I'm safe now but I want MY Tom. I ended up having to throw him through the wall twice to get it through their head that I hate them. There is only two people I will talk to are Severus and Ginny. They are the only two who know that there is no sort of foul play and only true feelings and they both understand as Severus because he saw how Tom treated me and how we interacted and he was my confidant, Ginny understood as she had started to fall for him when she had the diary and could tell that there were no games involved. Neither of them judged me. Other then the twins, they are the most important people to me and I don't even want to think of how I would cope without them. They are my rock through…..oh my…oh my god…oh god oh god…

"Arghhhhhh…..Ginny! Ginny, Severus! Oh god please! I need you both right _now_. Please….oh god….it hurts sooooooooo bad. ARGHHHHHHHHHH! SEVERUS! GINNY!" They came running up stairs and burst into the room, the other members of the Order hovering behind them, to find me lay on the bed with tears streaming down my cheeks and the sheets scrunched into my hands as I screamed in the agony of childbirth.

"Is…is she okay?" I could hear Harry ask in the background.

"Of course she isn't okay Potter, she's in labour. Now all of you, except Madam Pomphrey, need to leave. Don't even argue with me Weasley. She didn't want to be near any of you to begin with, do you really think she will want you there during the birth of her children? Now leave." Severus spat.

36 hours later and I have two beautiful babies. Ginny and Severus have both accepted the role of godparents and are already both in love with the twins. My beautiful boy has brown hair so dark it is almost black that is also rather curly and golden green eyes, just like his Daddy did. He his so adorable and is only content if he is with me or his Godparents, if anyone else comes in the same room as him he screams the roof down. My darling daughter has dark ash blonde hair that is perfectly straight and golden eyes, just like me. She is such an angel and just like her slightly order brother, she is only content with me, her Godparents and, surprisingly, Remus and Dumbledore. they are both spitting images of their parent of the same gender except my Prince has my curly hair but his colouring and my Princess has his straight hair but my colouring. To them it will be Aunty Ginny and Uncle Severus and Mummy, we will be their family. They will know _everything_ about their father, the bad and the good. I will not hide it from them. These four human beings are the only people I need or want, not including Tom.

On Friday 13th July at approximately 3.30am Tom Severus Richard Granger-Riddle and Ebony Ginerva Jean Granger-Riddle were born.


End file.
